Hades
Hades ("Unseen") is the Greek god of the dead, wealth, and the Lord of the Underworld. One of the Big Three gods, his wife is Persephone. Hades' Roman counterpart is Pluto'.' Hades' Birth and the First Titanomachy (Fist Olympian War) Hades is the eldest son of the Titans, Kronos and Rhea as well as the third of their children. He was consumed immediately after birth by Kronos who was paranoid that he would be overthrown by one of his own children. Hades thus spent his childhood in his father's stomach along with his brother, Poseidon, and his sisters: Demeter, Hera, and Hestia. During the Titanomachy, he proved to be a ferocious warrior and greatly aided in the ultimate downfall of Kronos and his followers. Although it was Hades' birthright to be named his father's successor, he agreed to divide the Titan King's former domain with his brothers and acquiesced, albeit resentfully, to taking the Underworld as his prize. Hades was the first god to fight Typhon when he woke up the first time. He came out of the Underworld with Cerberus and met Chiron and some heroes on the Earth's surface. Cerberus did not want to fight his father so he stepped down, but Hades continued. Wearing his Helm of Darkness he started attacking the monster, but finally it fell of his head and he was immobilized. He had to stay there and wouldn't help the Olympians against him (in the same Eon) again. Marriage to Persephone Although he distanced himself from his family, Hades was lonely and wanted a wife to fill the void. One day, he spotted a young goddess named Persephone, the daughter of Demeter, whose great beauty and tender countenance won his admiration. Hades decided to take her as his bride despite his estrangement with her parents and his siblings, Demeter and Zeus. Hades secretly received Zeus' blessing but he knew that their overprotective sister would refuse to even consider the marriage and so promptly kidnapped Persephone. He then proceeded to woo the distressed goddess with gifts but eventually won her heart through empathy and kindness. A distraught and grief stricken Demeter soon caused the earth to become barren when she learned of the abduction and furiously blamed Zeus for allowing Hades to court Persephone behind her back. Pressured by mortal prayers and the other gods, Zeus demanded that the lord of the dead return his daughter. Hades refused to lose his wife so easily and persuaded Persephone to eat six pomegranate seeds which would ensure that she returned to him for six months of each year. Personality Hades is noted to be a particularly honorable and just as well as a harsh god. He respects oaths and the laws of morality. Ironically, he has never killed a mortal. His respect for the law and his code of conduct is evident as he's the supreme judge of the dead souls and of all creatures that traverse to the Underworld. He is also noted to be a hardworking and busy god, rather unlike many of the other Gods who take their duties and reponsibilities in a much lighter manner, such as Dionysus and Apollo. Despite his honorable habits, there is a cruel and darker side to Hades. Although he was the one to make a compromise with Demeter, he was indeed the one to trick Persephone into staying in the Underworld (though he did it because he was in love and searching for a wife). He also carries grudges for an extremely long time, a trait he passes onto his children. His traits mirror that of his father Kronos in terms of cunning, ruthlessness, and deviousness. Hades is a harsh father.. His lover, stated that he was a kind and generous man, hinting that there may be a softer side to him. His darker side stems from the bitterness he feels at being spurned by his fellow Olympians, which in turn leads to his habit of holding grudges. Abilities As one of the Big Three, Hades has the ultimate powers a God can possess, and is rivaled only by his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. *Geokinesis As the god of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over all the earth and stones, as well as the walls of the Underworld, Erebus. *Ferokinesis As the god of wealth, Hades can sense and summon precious metals and jewels from under the ground, as well as manipulate them. *Necromancy: As the god of the dead and ruler of the Underworld, Hades has divine authority and absolute control over the deceased. #He can call forth endless waves of the dead to fight for him. #He can destroy Skeleton Warriors. #He can put the dead to sleep #He can silence the dead wth a gesture *Metamorphysus He can capture and release living souls in a blast of yellow flames *Death Sense As the god of the dead, Hades can sense when a person he knows is dying and when their soul is being judged in the Underworld. He can also sense people's life auras. *Death Curses Hades is able to place curses on the living. While he is unable to kill people before the Fates decree its time, he can prevent a person's soul from ever leaving their body, as he did with the Oracle. This will mena that a person's body will eventually turn to dust with age and their soul will be lost forever. *Monsters Hades has absolute control over monsters native to his realm, such as the Hellhounds, Cerberus, and the Furies. *Umbrakinesis As the god of the Undeworld, Hades has absolute control over shadows and darkness. #He can surround enemies into pitch black clouds lightless space. #He can shoot solid botls of darkness. #He can solidify shadows into shields, which are strong enough to deflect lightning bolts. #Using shadows, Hades is able to travel anywhere he wants at very high speeds (Shadow Travel) #He can use shadows to cover himself in darkness to become invisible. *Dark Pyrokinesis Hades has absolute contro over black hellfire, which is considerably more destructive than normal flames, as it turns whatever it touches to liquid. *Induced Terror With his Helm of Darkness, Hades can radiate death and terror so intense, that it can unhinge people's minds and stop their heartbeats. Kronos's entire army tried to flee from him, but they were more scared of Kronos than Hades. Also, the Helm allows Hades to become invisible. Attributes *Main Attribute - Keys of Death *Weapon - Two-Pronged Staff (Later changed to Sword of Hades) *Weapon - Helm of Darkness *Pet - Cerberus